


Soufflé Girl

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, Community: dw100, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Soufflés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Even between heartbeats, Clara hopes to be the Soufflé Girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For dw100, prompt #629, recipe,](http://dw100.livejournal.com/849508.html) and the Shakespeare Quotes table at femslashficlets (prompt: She's beautiful and therefore to be wooed - Henry VI).

Even between heartbeats Clara was still trying to be the Soufflé Girl. "The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe," Clara's mum told her. She followed her mother's soufflé recipe exactly: added the right amounts of ingredients; mixed these ingredients up as she was instructed; baked the soufflé at the right heat for the right amount of time. She still burned the soufflé, and it didn't rise.

Me smelled the soufflé burning from another part of the TARDIS and ran to the kitchen. "You're still baking soufflés again?" Me asked.

"One day my soufflés will impress you, Me."


End file.
